Strike of Midnight
by pink fluff
Summary: HHr story. Hermione struggles to be alone on New Year's Eve... [ONESHOT]


A holiday fic for all who's bored and love holiday-themed fics lol. this is a New Years one.

Not sure what this is...just goofing around with this idea so here you go, hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor do any of their associations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Strike of Midnight**

Hermione walked into the party room her head held high like she owned the place. She wore an off-the-shoulder champagne-colored night gown, hugging her figure snugly and straps that came around her neck in a V-shape form. The silky material flowed elegantly just above her ankles. Normally Hermione wasn't comfortable in such a dress and tonight was no exception, as she wrapped her small arms around her waist in a protective manner. She shrunk back near the walls slightly, only seconds ago looking as if she had all the confidence in the world. Now she felt terrified.

She tried to turn around and head for the exit when someone caught her by the shoulders.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"M- Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Harry. Maybe I should just go home," she whispered, looking up worriedly into his concerned face.

"Nonsense. We're already here," he whispered back, forcing her to turn back around to face the group of people within the room. "Besides, this _is_ your office party. If you leave, I have to leave too."

She smiled meekly as she allowed for him to lead her through the crowd. "Besides," he continued, still whispering in her ear. "It'd be a waste not to show you off tonight."

She smiled wider this time, facing him. "Thanks Harry. That's so nice of you."

He grinned back and squeezed her shoulder. "Well, go do what you came here to do. Go get your man." He nudged her away and she chuckled lightly and nodded. Both walked away in different directions, Hermione still smiling to herself as she brought a hand up to play with her hair. She'd only walked several feet when she heard shrieking.

"Oh my…Hermione? Is that you? Why, you look simply divine!" Her eyes snapped up to see some of her co-workers, Tina and Gina, walking fast towards her. "Hermione, that dress is amazing on you!" The women delighted as they kissed the air over Hermione's cheek.

"And who is that handsome piece of man-meat?"

Hermione looked over at the male figure the other women were drooling over. To her surprise, it was Harry, taking a sip from his champagne glass, one hand casually in his pocket.

"Mm-mm, he is gorgeous," Tina said, biting her lip in ecstasy.

"Not to mention a delicious body," Gina added, licking her lips.

Hermione's eyes went wide, and though she wasn't sure why, she began to blush madly. She had to admit, Harry _did_ look pretty handsome in that black and blue pinstriped blazer she'd given him this Christmas. And though he'd barely changed at all since graduating from Hogwarts, he had matured a lot; which is more than she can say about Ron, who still enjoyed his brothers' unwarranted fart jokes. Harry, though still childish for the most part in terms of his sense of humor, had sensible style… looking like he played the part of a sophisticated diplomat and carried it well. That's probably where most of his sex appeal lay. But of course he never thought so.

The girls giggled flirtatiously and waved when Harry looked over at them. Of course he was too dense to realize the two women were blowing kisses at him, instead he only saw Hermione. He waved to her and winked. Hermione just grinned lopsidedly and shook her head.

'_Smart-ass,'_ she thought to herself.

Tina was looking at her suspiciously. "Do you _know_ him?"

"Um—yea. He's my friend and I invited him to come. I didn't want him spending New Year's all by himself so-"

"You mean, you came with that hot piece of ass there?" Gina's eyes were big like saucers.

"Uh, I suppose…"

"Lucky bitch," Tina muttered under her breath before taking a sip of her wine.

"Excuse me?"

"Some girls just get all the luck," Gina said with a flip of her hair. "Don't look now Hermione. Here comes that jerk."

The brunette followed her gaze to see a tall blond man with blue emotionless eyes walking their way. He stopped in front of Hermione.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hi David."

Tina and Gina gazed from Hermione to David, then back at each other. "We're just going to go…over there." Quickly, the girls left to give them privacy. A wave of awkward silence followed them.

"So…" the man known as David began uneasily.

"So…" Hermione replied back.

"So…how've you been?"

Hermione could've broken down and cried right then and there. "Been good, thanks. You?"

"Yea, yea. Same here." The truth was, they haven't spoken to each other in about a week and the last conversation they had ended up in screaming, insults, and crying. In other words, a rather nasty breakup. In fact, the only reason Hermione went to this stupid office party was just to see him. No, she wasn't still hung up on him. To have him back was the last thing she wanted. She hated him. But what she did want was to make him jealous. She _wanted_ him to want her, wanted him to hunger for her, to have sleepless nights knowing he can't ever have her back.

She was there to show him what he was missing.

"So, um…" he fiddled with his hands uncertainly. "So, you here with anyone?"

Hermione could feel herself smirking inwardly. "Maybe," she replied coolly with a laidback shrug. "What about you?"

"Well, um, I-"

"Hey baby," a woman called over, wrapping her perfect little skinny arms around David's neck, and giving him a peck on the cheek. "I've been looking all over for you," she cooed into his ear. It took her several seconds to actually notice Hermione standing there, staring agape with much surprise.

"Oh hey Hermione!" the woman greeted her happily. Her black hair bounced as she gave Hermione a huge toothy smile, ones you only see in toothpaste commercials. This woman was absolutely perfect, almost flawless actually. Her high cheek bones accentuated her thin swan-like neck, and her small waist was in perfect proportion to her bosom and long legs. But what's more is, Hermione knew this woman! She worked a secretarial position in the lobby and occasionally struck up a conversation with her.

How could he do this! How could he move on only a week after their hideous breakup?

"Um, could you give me a minute?" David asked his new girlfriend, sending her an apologetic glance.

"But Davie-bear, the countdown's about to begin," she said in mock-pout. David looked up at Hermione, the two of them momentarily making eye contact, and then turned away, walking towards the bar with his new partner.

Hermione stared after him helplessly. She couldn't believe he'd moved on before her, she just couldn't believe it. The countdown around her had begun but she barely even noticed.

"10, 9 …"

Had the relationship they built meant nothing to him at all? Obviously not enough if he can erase her in one week. Hermione felt absolutely empty and lonely. She couldn't believe she used to love that jerk.

"… 8, 7 …"

She looked down at her very elegant, very expensive dress. She bought it just to impress him. How stupid was she! The git didn't even notice. Hermione could feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

"… 6, 5 …"

It was clear David never really loved her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that, yet she had a hard time convincing herself.

"… 4, 3 …"

Hermione looked around. She was in the middle of the dance floor with couples all around her, waiting for the clock to strike 12 so they could all share that New Year's Day midnight kiss. Hermione felt foolish, just standing there by herself without anyone. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if she was with a group of women who were all lonely for New Year's. But no, she was alone. The tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"… 2, 1 …Happy New Year!"

The room erupted with laughter and shouting, couples kissing around her as others toasted their drinks in the air, confetti raining down on them. And Hermione was alone. All she wanted to do was go home. All she wanted to be was just hiding under her covers, in the only warmth she'll ever know, waiting for the New Year to end. At least then no one can see just how miserable she was feeling.

Just as more confetti showered the cheering celebrants with alcohol in hand, a figure running through the crowd caught Hermione in his arms in an almost-embrace, his hands cupping on either side of her face and his lips capturing hers in a sweet, soft kiss. He had come so fast she had no choice but close her eyes and return the kiss, her own hands not even realizing that they'd enclosed around the sides of his jaw. She was caught off guard that she just stood there, allowing this man to peck her lips.

Slowly he parted from her, her eyes slipping open only to be staring back at the shock green eyes of a familiar friend. Her breath was caught in her throat, either from praise, shock, surprise, or happiness, she wasn't too sure. Or maybe it was all of it.

"Was I late?" Harry asked softly, though their lips had parted, his face was still only inches from hers. He was still holding her face gently in his hands like she was fragile.

She smiled goofily, one she couldn't stop herself from doing. "A little bit, yea."

He smiled back, wiping a single tear from her cheek with his thumb while with the other hand he brushed the confetti from her bangs. They just stared into each other's eyes for a while, almost as if searching into the other's soul, like unspoken feelings were being communicated in a matter which was difficult to explain.

"Harry-" Hermione's voice was small and quiet. But she was quickly cut off as Harry pressed his lips to her mouth once more. She allowed him to kiss her, allowed him to massage the small of her back as bliss filled the pit of her stomach. She encouraged him by placing her hands behind his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss as much as she could.

When both finally pulled away again, they chuckled, knowing that words would just ruin the moment.

"Happy New Year Harry."

"Happy New Year Hermione."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do u think? Its just a quick one shot I wrote the night before. I haven't done much HHr in awhile so I thot this shud fill my sweet tooth for now while I finish my other DM/HG story.

happy holidays to everyone from P!Nk FluFF


End file.
